The Everfree Chronicles
by TheMagicalLuckymare
Summary: (This is the working title for my story but it's temporary.) This is the story of a pony born in the stars and brought down into the Everfree as a baby to watch Equestria when she's older. Will the baby survive in the Everfree Forest until filly-hood? This is the first story out of a series about my main OC, Navine (last name redacted). Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

**The Everfree Chronicles**

The Legend of the Light (Prologue)

Some say that long ago, around the time the Mane Six were born, a light shone down from the heavens and illuminated a small area of the Everfree Forest. It was really a small light to light up such a small area, and it seemed to be coming from the stars. With the white light sparkling like a weak beam of magic, the ponies that looked up in the sky that night saw the ray gently forming around the middle of the Everfree Forest. Some of the younger Earth ponies who looked out their windows were astonished with how pretty the beam was to their innocent eyes. The young pegasi looked out their windows and wondered why there was a beam of light going through the clouds. Even the griffons who saw the beam were moved by the beautiful ray of magical starlight, but didn't bother to comment on it afterwards.

The creatures in every area were in awe of the light, but within that light, a figure came down. Nobody really knew what exactly the form looked like because its color blended in with the beam of magic, but it had something in its possession. It was a dark color, contrasting from the white ray that it was in. It was encased in white magic, only part of its face and a small curved horn showing to those who saw it. A closer look showed Navy blue fur and cornflower blue (with a small part of aqua near her horn) mane that was exposed from its white blanket. Its small muzzle was nestled on the form of the white creature that protected it, softly rubbing its nose on it. Slowly, the two descended from the stars and landed in the illuminated area that the magical ray created.

The white figure was clearer to the forest animals that were staring at the white light that invaded their home. It had the shape of a pony with a long mane a tail the color of light cream, and its long horn and large wings made the animals hide in the bushes surrounding the area. The alicorn descended on its hind legs first and slowly cradled the small dark figure to the ground with its forelegs. The dark-furred figure was a baby pony with black freckles and a white blanket. It opened its small wings, and the alicorn smiled to the baby.

"Do not fret, little one. You must learn about life on the ground for us. But I need to make sure your magic works first."

With her horn, the alicorn touched the baby's short horn and waited to see what would happen. After a few moments, the baby's horn glowed a periwinkle aura. Soon the magic spread to its entire body, and its tiny wings started dissolving until the baby alicorn looked like a baby unicorn.

"Good job, little one." The white alicorn looked at the Navy-colored baby with her silver eyes and chirped, "You learned the spell that makes your wings go away whenever you want to look like a normal unicorn. You're going to be a powerful mare someday, I can just feel it."

The white alicorn beamed with pride as she nuzzled the baby with her snout. "Your magic is solely based on your luck, but I think you already know that. Your mother could do the same magic, but she is the Mare of Luck, after all. Too bad your father has the power to give others bad luck, but you seem to be a mix of both. Hopefully you have your mother's luck and hardly any of your father's."

The baby seemed to recognize the words the alicorn spoke and cooed softly.

"That's right," the white alicorn grinned to the baby, "your parents are alicorns. That means we're technically gods, but we don't call ourselves that. We haven't done much lately to deserve that title, but we are trying to gather information from the ground since our healer told your Uncle Seer to stop overusing his magic to see the whole world. His power can go only so far, so we need eyes on the ground to oversee how the ponies are doing in Equestria. We haven't really kept in touch with Princess Celestia after she sent Princess Luna to the moon, so we need you to tell us how Ponyville and the surrounding areas are doing when you're of age. But for now, you must survive in the Everfree Forest. Because your uncle's power doesn't reach here, and nopony wants to enter Everfree Forest because of the creatures, I have decided to take you here."

Looking at the area, the alicorn shivered and frowned, "I must say, this is probably my worst idea..."

The baby opened its large blue eyes and looked up at the white form. To her, the alicorn was very blurry and far away. The baby cried out softly, wanting to see a face or a familiar figure. It reached its small hooves to the sky, tears forming in her eyes as she began to cry.

The white alicorn picked up the baby with her magic and held the baby in front of her face. The baby then proceeded to brush her hooves against the alicorn's cheek constantly as it stopped crying.

"You know me, huh?" The alicorn smiled, "I'm the master of calm, Ablakela. It may be a mouthful, but you won't remember my name in the future anyway. You'll only know it now."

Ablakela lifted the baby's head with her snout as she continued, "You are special, little one. Very special indeed. You are an alicorn with a powerful stream of magic inside you, and I know you're going to use it wisely when you're older. You're intelligent in that sense."

She let go, levitating the baby in front of her as she nodded, "I know you can do it. You're my sister's daughter, and you're also on your way to becoming one of us. You may be a mortal once you leave the forest, but once you learn about your past, you will become immortal as well. You can keep your wings forever instead of just an hour like your new spell can do. You can be whatever you want, but you will always be my favorite niece."

With her magic, Ablakela started rocking the baby back and forth, trying to lull the baby to sleep.  
>"You'll do great things someday. Just you wait."<p>

She hummed a lullaby to the baby, and when the baby closed her eyes, she lowered her to the ground.

Before Ablakela ascended back into the stars, she whispered in the baby's ear, "Good luck... Navine..." She opened her wings and raised her head to the sky, rising up to the sky where she stood. She looked down as she flew, watching Navine sleeping in the grass where she lay. She hoped for the best, for she feared the baby would get eaten by Timberwolves or get attacked by a Cockatrice. However, she felt in her heart that the baby would be fine.

As the forest animals stared at the baby sleeping in the forest, the ponies who looked up at the sky saw the white alicorn ascending back into the heavens, the beam retracting from its area with the tip of Ablakela's tail. As the beam left, so did the glow that surrounded the area where the baby was. The darkness of the night soon took over, the ponies who looked at the Everfree noting the change. Everypony was still afraid to enter the Everfree Forest, so nopony investigated the Everfree and found the baby. Instead, the baby became one of the few to enter the Everfree and survive.

The ponies who saw the light started to create a legend of this heavenly light, saying the light tried to eliminate the evils in the Everfree but failed. Others speculated that the light left a creature in the Everfree that was trying to combat the evils in the Everfree. Either way, they weren't going in the forest to investigate, for they all feared what would happen to them if they did investigate the forest. They didn't want to risk their own lives and the live of their families, so the Everfree remained untouched.

:-o

As the moon hit the baby's blanket, a mark appeared under her dark blue-specked hooves. The mark was a periwinkle pentacle, but instead of a pentagram in the middle (the shape in the middle, not the star itself; the star's triangles were protruding from the replacement shape), there was a white-colored square with two dots on it. The animals were confused as to what it meant, but her relatives in the sky knew exactly what the mark meant.

* * *

><p>(AC) So that is the end of the prologue! Do you guys want me to continue the story of Navine? Should I keep the title as it is? Do you guys want to read how Baby Navine fares in the Everfree until she gets out of the Everfree? Please review! I haven't written anything since I wrote the introduction to Denblue and Snowblue.

Speaking of Snow and Den, do you guys wants me to continue their story? I have been working on Chapter 2, which will probably be better quality than Chapter 1, but I don't know if you guys want me to continue the seemingly-Jekyll-and-Hyde-story. Should I continue both stories?


	2. Chapter 1

**The Everfree Chronicles**

Awakening

The first rays of morning shone through the trees in the Everfree Forest, giving the dark forest the light of day. Some of the lights hit the forest creatures, making them open their eyes or turn in their sleep to avoid the light. Some of the other creatures, like those in the water, saw the light and knew they had a full day ahead of them. The birds ruffled their feathers and started cleaning themselves up before their eyes wandered around to the other forest animals. The bunnies emerged from their homes and looked around, knowing the morning had arrived and they had a lot to do. Other animals woke up and already began their day by eating or doing typical woodland chores.

For the animals who slept near the ray of light that showed up the day before, they opened their eyes and lifted their heads to spot the blanket-clad creature that descended from the light. The intruder was sleeping so peacefully, and it didn't move more than its chest rising and falling as it slept. One brave rabbit went up to the invader and sniffed it, looking for something that would make it a threat to the fauna of the forest. It took off the blanket covering the top of the baby's head and curiously smelled the aqua blue part of her mane. The rain scent that her mane gave out made the bunny want to touch the curly mane that only slightly poofed up. The moment the bunny touched her head, the baby opened its eyes and started making noises.

In the baby's eyes, all she could see was a mash of greens, sky blues, and browns. There was no pony to comfort her, she discovered, and she immediately started to cry. With her blue eyes shut, she cried loud enough to wake some of the other animals in the area. She was alone in the world, under the fear that nopony was going to comfort her unless she cried loud enough. So that was what happened. The volume of her crying increased with each passing minute she was alone.

It wasn't until the bunny that tried to touch her mane went to see her face that the baby stopped crying. The bunny was close enough for her to see it clearly, and when she opened her eyes she was greeted with black eyes and brown fur. Making a small indiscernible sound, the baby lifted her hooves and touched the bunny's soft fur. When she felt the fur, she grabbed the bunny's face and pulled it closer to her. She giggled as she did, slightly frightening the bunny as she did. However, when the bunny saw the baby wasn't going to really hurt it, it decided to allow the baby to grab it.

When the other animals saw the bunny and the baby, they were curious as to why the bunny was allowing the baby to treat it the way it was treating it. They were more than curious, in fact; they were intrigued, wondering just what the bunny was thinking. The bunny's gaze caught the attention of the other animals, which included a ferret, a badger, and a pair of deer. The smaller deer, a faun, pensively walked towards the baby as its mother watched. The moment the baby deer reached the baby, the baby turned her head to face the deer. The baby's eyes widened at the sight of the deer, but she tilted her head in curiosity. The deer followed suit, unsure what to make of the thing it was interacting with. It sniffed her mane, and as it exhaled the baby giggled; the air made her curly mane move, and the sensation of her mane tickling the top of her forehead felt strange but good to her.

The deer mustered what was interpreted as a smile and moved closer to the baby, unafraid of the stranger anymore. It looked back at its mother, and the mother started to inch towards the baby as well. As it got closer to the baby, the baby's eyes grew a bit wider; as soon as the baby saw the adult deer meant no harm, though, her eyes softened and her hooves reached out to it. The mother sniffed the baby's hair before she nudged the baby's head with her muzzle. The mother then nudged the baby's body, and turned the baby over on her stomach.

Navine, being the confused baby she was, closed her eyes as her nose touched the dirt. She couldn't smell anything, but she was starting to be afraid of what was happening with her. She liked the things that were giving her attention, sure, but why weren't they talking? They were only making weird sounds that she didn't understand. She whimpered, not knowing when the light would come back to her view, but soon she felt herself being lifted off the ground. She couldn't move her head, but she saw the baby deer in her field of view and knew just what was picking her up.

The mother deer placed the baby on her back as the other animals crowded around them. The faun inched closer to its mother as the baby lifted its head and crawled out of the blanket, taking it in a hoof and carrying it with her to the adult deer's neck. She felt the baby cling on to her neck, and she walked away slowly, making sure her own baby followed her.

:-o

Somewhere in the stars, an alicorn was watching over the baby unicorn on the ground. She was proud of the baby for being kindhearted to the forest fauna that were in her company. Her light green fur and brown mane made her different from the star-colored alicorns that lived with her. On her flank was a singular large tree, representing the tree of life. This alicorn was the watcher of the forests, and she was making sure the little one was safe somewhere. Her job was to watch the baby until she got old enough to take care of herself. For now, of course, she needed some help getting around and moving places.

"Hey," she heard a female voice whisper behind her, "is Navine okay?"

The green alicorn nodded. She turned her head and saw a crimson alicorn with a short back mane. She had two dice on her flank, as if she were a master of good luck. Her eyes, which were as blue as a lake, showed concern for the baby that the forest alicorn was watching.

"Don't worry too much about Navine, Lucy." The green alicorn smiled and gently reassured, "Navine is a Luckymare in more ways than one. She found herself a temporary home with the fauna in the Everfree Forest, so she's fine."

The blue-green eyes widened. "What kind of animals?" the alicorn asked with worry in her voice.

Shaking her head and chuckling, the moss-colored pony placed a hoof on her friend's shoulder. "You may be the Mare of Luck, but you seriously need to stop being so attached to Navie. You didn't even let anyone babysit her when you needed to do something; you just took her everywhere you went, and that was only for the few days you had her."

"But..." Lucy felt tears in her eyes as she thought about her daughter. "I can't be without my daughter. I just can't." She took a break to catch her breath, but then she sobbed, "Why did they have to choose her, of all ponies? Why couldn't they choose someone older?! Why, Flora?!"

Flora wrapped her hooves around Lucy as she shushed her softly. "It had to be done so there were no suspicions. Ablakela didn't want to take Navine down to Equestria, but she had to. Navine is the only one who can do this because she can go undercover as a unicorn, and nobody's going to question where she came from."

Through her ragged breaths, Lucy asked, "But how? Will she ever find her way back here?"

Looking back at her looking device, Flora sighed, "I don't know, Luce... I don't know..."

* * *

><p>(AC) I know hardly anyone looked at the first chapter, but I felt like writing this chapter. I guess watching the "Ghost" animated music video five times inspired me to write this chapter early. I normally take months to do a second chapter, but this one only took me a day. So you guys get an update without me knowing if you guys like the idea .-.

So please review and rate, and hopefully I can do a third chapter on Navine being raised by deer.


	3. Chapter 2

**The Everfree Chronicles**

Raising Luck

Peeking past the mother deer's head, Navine stared at what others would perceive as the luscious scenery of the forest. To her, all she could see was mixtures of many different types of green, but she enjoyed looking at this mis-mash of color. She had no idea what was going on, but she was comforted by the mass of light brown fur that was against her cheek. She looked back to the little one who was walking behind them; it seemed to follow suit closely, trying not to lag behind. It would sometimes trot so it could get closer to its mother, but most of the time it was walking normally. Looking at the blur that was its face made Navine happy that she had a family, even though they were different from her. This was her family, in her mind; the back of the creature she was on was her mother, while the smaller thing following them was her sibling. This was the family she was going to follow and be cared for by. This was something beyond her comprehension, but she just needed faces and food. She felt that she was going to get that, especially because these were good creatures.

As her curly tail twitched on the mother's back, she crawled higher on her neck until she reached the top of the deer's head. Being a small baby has its perks, because she could fit into anything and climb on something without hurting whatever was below her. Being not even a month old, she was light enough to do that. But she was barely using her muscles to travel around, so she depended on someone bigger than her to move and travel about. The mother deer was her source of that locomotion.

Meanwhile, to the fawn that walked behind its mother, the little baby was a new friend. Maybe even a sibling, but it felt like investigating the little one's features. It was horse-like, sure; it had a muzzle, four hooves, and was quadruped. But it had a horn on top of its head, which was something the young deer had never seen before in its three months of life. It would have to figure out where the baby came from later, or just leave it to Mother to find out where the child came from.

Little to both children's knowledge, though, the mother deer already had an idea of where Navine came from. The baby had a mysterious scent, but in general it had the smell of sweet fire. There was no denying that the baby wasn't from the forest like her own child, but she was going to care for the little one since she had nobody else around her.

Arriving to their small clearing in the forest, Navine looked at the mom as she saw a more varied mess of colors. Instead of seeing only greens and browns, she could see a wider variety of colors. Blues, reds, oranges, and even pinks showed up in her field of vision. There was a lot of yellow in her vision, though, as they got closer to the slightly empty space.

The sun shone bright in this secluded spot of the Everfree Forest. Since many were afraid to investigate the forest in its entirety, nopony ever found this bright and cheery area. The only area that had excessive light, this area belonged to the fauna and the fish in the little lake. This was untouched paradise, a bright light surrounded by darkness. This was the place ponies wanted to find, but never could because of the evils of the forest. This was the only place many animals were truly safe from the dangerous Timberwolves and other creatures. They wouldn't dare appear in the light, so whenever any animal was in danger, they would just run to the heavenly part of the forest, even though it was only a few feet wide. Although it wasn't too safe at night, it was still the ideal place to go during the day.

Setting Navine down on the colorful flower bed, the mother deer gracefully lied down on the ground. The fawn immediately went over to its mother to suckle, but Navine didn't know what to do. She approached the mother, and when she got closer she saw what she needed to do. Latching to a teat, she suckled, allowing the warm milk into her system.

:-o

Throughout the rest of the day, all that happened was some moving around and some grass-eating for the mother and baby. Navine looked on as the two ate the colored flowers; she didn't know why the two loved flowers, but she guessed she was okay with it. She wasn't old enough to do magics yet, so she was just lying there, doing nothing but sit there quietly as the day passed by before her dark blue eyes.

But that second night, she started getting visitors when she needed food and care.

:-o

In a star somewhere, Flora noticed that there wasn't much for a young unicorn to eat other than the deer's breast milk. She was rather curious about this, so she left the room she was currently in and walked somewhere else.

The room she walked to was a nursery. In this nursery rested six baby cribs, but the cribs had no babies in them. She tilted her head as she stared at these cribs, four of them not having anything in them yet. One of them had an image of a yellow pegasus with a long pink mane. The last crib had a lavender unicorn with a violet and magenta mane. Both of them were babies.

"Why I see you've become interested in my line of work!" A voice suddenly cried out from behind Flora.

If Flora didn't jump out of her skin, she certainly did feel her heart skip a beat. "Geez, Mutter, you didn't need to scare me like that."

Mutter, an alicorn with white fur, grinned as she shook her flank. The rattle on her flank made its sound, and she widened her grin. Her baby blue eye twinkled as her light pink eye shone, and her long light yellow mane flowed to her shoulders. She shook that mane as part of it hit Flora on her muzzle, and she smiled, "How can I help you, Flora?"

Flora rolled her eyes at the alicorn as she asked, "Is another specie's milk good for a pony in general?"

Mutter's smile softly shrank until it became a frown. "What."

Flora interpreted this as her misunderstanding the question. "Is, say deer's milk, good for a baby pony?"

A pair of hooves chimed as they hit the ground. "What are you talking about?!" Mutter stomped in a fury, "Of course not! Ponies need their own mother's milk! Especially unicorns and alicorns!"

Flora's brows furrowed, but Mutter continued on. "Any pony race with magic needs that milk in order to maintain their magical properties. Pegasi need their mother's milk to enhance their wing muscles. Even earth ponies need their mother's milk so they can develop their limb muscles!"

Flora wore a look of horror as Mutter told her of these things. "Oh dear..."

Navine had no access to unicorn milk, Flora realized, and this was bad for her magic.

Flora began to panic in her mind. '_What do I do?_' Flora began in her mind, unsure of how to resolve the current situation, '_I can't just bring Navine back up here. It will sabotage the plan! But at the same time, she can't lose her magic because she doesn't have her mother's milk! She can't just live without magic! If she does that, she will never sprout her wings and she will never become an alicorn ever again!_'_  
><em>

Her worry grew with every second that she thought, and soon she started to pace about the room. What would she do? She couldn't send the youngest alicorn out there because he was terrible with directions. She couldn't send an adult because everypony would notice. The more solutions she tried to come up with, the the more she worried that they wouldn't work.

"...You know that I have assistants, right?" Mutter said in Flora's ear.

"AND WHAT WOULD ASSISTANTS DO FOR US?!" Flora shouted, taking Mutter's shoulders and shaking her back and forth.

Mutter lowered her head after Flora stopped shaking her and whistled. Within a fraction of a second, four sparkling objects whizzed around Mutter's head. They stopped after circling around Mutter three times, each showing themselves to be Breezies.

"Hello!" The red-maned breezie grinned in his slightly masculine tone.

"Hi there!" The orange-maned breezie held her arms up in the air and laughed.

"Ola!" The yellow-maned breezie, always trying to be different, waved his hoof.

"What's up?" The blue-maned breezie bounced in the air in her vibrant tone.

The four breezies were not simply Breezies; as a matter of fact, they were the predecessors of the present breezies. They were the ones who created breezies, and thus becoming special breezies. With baby stars on their wings and white coats the color of adult stars, each of their manes represented a color of fire. They addressed each other as Redflame, Orangeflame, Yellowflame and Blueflame, all of them sharing a fire of determinatoin in their irises.

As each of them stood in front of Mutter's muzzle, Flora stared at their attractively sparkly wings. They weren't as translucent as a normal breezie's wings, but their wings literally had the colors of space. It looked amazing to her, and she was so distracted by their wings that she didn't notice Mutter's orders for them. She also didn't notice that Lucy walked into the room, holding a bottle of didn't snap out of her trance until she saw a crimson hoof cross her brown eyes.

"What?" Flora jolted up, straightening her posture as she noticed everything going on around her. Lucy was holding a baby bottle in her other hoof, and the breezies were all staring at her. Mutter straightened herself up and repeated her dialogue from when Flora was distracted.

"So can you use a spell that can put them over to where Navine is? They can carry Lucy's milk over and feed her so she can maintain her magical properties."

Flora nodded, noting that the breezies were now sharing custody of the baby bottle, fluttering their wings as they used their strength to carry the heavy bottle. Lucy yelled a blessing of luck before the five left, heading back to Flora's looking glass.

:-o

The breezies descended from the sky in four dim lights. They gently descended from the sky like comets in space, their hooves occupied by a baby bottle that was much bigger than the four of them combined.

"Why did Lucy have to give us so much of her stuff? Geez!" Redflame complained, his face red with strain.

"She's only trying to care for her baby. It's not like she wanted us to carry the baby bottle on purpose," Blueflame answered, rolling her fire-blue eyes.

"Yeah! It's a mother's will and instinct, Red." Orangeflame chimed in, her face being the only one unaffected by the bottle with how much strength she could use without strain.

"You're the one who can carry more than the rest of us. You obviously have no trouble carrying this thing down." Yellowflame stuck out his tongue, teasing Orangeflame. Orangeflame stuck her tongue back at him.

"Okay guys, let's try to get along." Blueflame commented at the two breezies teased each other excessively. They stopped their teasing, but Redflame decided that he would be included in the teasing when they descend.

When they got to the ground, they set down the bottle on its side and looked around.

"I guess with our manes, we give off some light," Yellowflame commented with a shrug.

Nodding in agreement, the other breezies walked on alongside the bottle, attempting to carry it with them until they found the baby. They didn't travel far before they dropped the bottle the 1 inch it levitated.

"Oh come on!" Redflame complained, "Just where is this baby? And how far are we going to carry this thing? It's so tedious!"

Orangeflame glared at Redflame. "Speak for yourself, Red-face. We're doing just fine here." She picked up the entire bottle with her small hooves and walked on her hind hooves, having no trouble with all the weight of the bottle.

Blueflame and Yellowflame stared at Orangeflame for a bit before they shrugged. "We should go and find the baby," Blueflame nodded, and Yellowflame followed suit.

:-o

It didn't take them too long to find Navine, because as soon as they saw the white blanket, they knew the baby was underneath it.

Setting down the bottle next to the baby, Orangeflame asked the other breezies, "What should we do? Should we wake her up or something?"

They all shrugged, unsure of what to do. They stared at the baby and the bottle, noticing how peaceful Navine looked as she slept.

Yellowflame softly grinned, commenting, "Doesn't she look like a sweetheart?"

Redflame immediately turned his head toward his male counterpart. Giving him a cold stare, Redflame slightly nudged a foreleg.

Yellowflame turned to Redflame. "What, I can't find anything cute now?"

"Yeah, that's right. We need to maintain our composure if we want to finish this mission, Yellow."

"And what if I don't?" Yellowflame thrust his head so close to Redflame's that their muzzles were touching and their eyes were showing sparks of confrontation.

"Well you have to!" Redflame moved his head so that their eyes were almost touching.

Orangeflame got in between them, holding them back with her hooves. "Guys, guys! Calm down! We're not here to fight! NOBREEZIE is here to fight!" Orangeflame eyed them both with a growing orange fire in her eyes. "We have a job to do! We need to be back by Mutter's side by daybreak, so we have until then to fool around and do other things!"

While they were fighting, Blueflame dragged the bottle next to the baby and lightly nudged her.

"Navine... Navine? Wake up, honey."

When the two dark blue eyes opened, the first thing Navine saw was the glow of Blueflame's fire-like mane. She made a small sound that meant she liked the glowing mane before Blueflame moved the bottle near Navine's cheek. As soon as Navine moved her head, the tip of the bottle poke her in the cheek.

"Na," Navine seemed to say before she bit the nipple with her gums. She felt the warm milk start dripping in her mouth, so she levitated the bottle with her magic and brought it up to the air as she turned on her back to eat. Her hooves flew to the sides of the bottle as if to support it furthur, even though it was greatly supported by magic.

Blueflame watched Navine, satisfied that the baby was eating. She breathed a sigh of relief before her ears caught a multitude of heated voices.

"And why do think we're going to start a flame war?" Redflame asked angrily, the red glow of his mane reflecting his current mood.

"We're not going to start a flame war! We're not going to watch anyone get burned or burn anyone in the process!" Orangeflame seemed to say, trying to calm the males.

"He wants a flame war, though... Why?" Yellowflame's eyes were dim from the lack of happiness in the situation. Instead, his eye color started to change into a yellow-orange color to show the change in mood.

"Because you can't seem to focus!" Red shouted, his mane slightly exploding in a flame.

Seeing that this would escalate rather quickly, Blueflame moved in to alleviate the situation. "Hey, you need to calm down," Blueflame put her hooves on Redflame's shoulders and drilled into his eyes with her gaze.

Redflame's mane lowered in volume as Blueflame's hypnotic gaze took over his thoughts. He couldn't escape her eyes because she was now cupping his chin on her hooves. He couldn't break the connection, nor was anyone helping him escape. And the longer he stared, the more tired he felt until he felt himself collapsing on the ground.

Blueflame looked back at Orangeflame and Yellowflame after Redflame collapsed. "You okay, Yellow?" She asked in a tone of genuine concern.

Yellowflame's eye color changed back into a bright yellow as he responded, "Yeah. I'm okay now, Blue." His voice was slightly chipper as he spoke, "Right now we need to see that the baby eats, right?"

Orangeflame and Blueflame nodded to him at the same time. Blueflame spoke, "She's eating right now, at least. I think she needs to be burped after this, though."

Orangeflame's posture straightened. "Oh yeah, huh?" She grinned, "I can take care of that. I am the strongest, after all~"

The other three breezies turned to Orangeflame. "Seriously?" the three frowned at the same time.

Orangeflame grinned. "Sure!" She waltzed over to Navine, who was finishing up the milk, and picked her up with her hooves. With the sudden impact, Navine stopped her magic and dropped the bottle on her stomach. She looked down at the breezie, who simply grinned widely and held her in the air.

"Uhh..." Blueflame began, "You know you're scaring the little one, right?"

"You think so?" Orangeflame asked, but her question was answered when she heard a small whimpering from Navine.

"Eeeh..." Navine vocalized, "Eeeeh. Eeeeeeeeeh." Her face scrunched up, and she began to cry.

The breezies noticed that the baby was crying, and Orangeflame lowered her to the ground. The baby only cried more, and the four were confused by why the baby was crying.

"Why didn't Mutter let us help her with the babies?!" Yellowflame cried, throwing his hooves in the air.

"The skills would have been useful now!" Redflame buried his muzzle in the ground and groaned.

Three of the breezies were panicking their hearts out, but Blueflame seemed to be calm. She looked at the baby before she walked over to the crying baby and levitated to the baby's stomach. She moved the bottle to the ground and started moving her hooves in a way that tickled the baby, and steadily the baby stopped her sobbing.

"Are you all better now?" Blueflame smiled to the baby, who opened her eyes and looked at the breezie near her. The baby eyed the small creature and giggled, taking the breezie in her hooves and observing it closely.

"It's okay." Blueflame put her hoof on the baby's foreleg and nudged Navine's muzzle with her own.

"Ah!" The baby giggled and hugged Blueflame with all of her strength. Unfortunately, the baby had a lot of strength, so Blueflame was getting crushed by this little pony.

Through her small intakes of oxygen, Blueflame cried out, "A little... help?"

The other breezies went into action, with Red and Yellow tickling the now giggling baby's sides and Orange lifting her back up in the air. As she turned the baby to an upright position, Navine let go of Blueflame, and Blueflame gently tumbled to the ground. Navine placed her hooves on Orangeflame's shoulders, and Orangeflame shouted to the males, "One of you has to pat her back!"

Yellow volunteered, flapping his star-filled wings and moving over to Navine's back, he gently patted her back until the breezies heard a burp. Orange lowered the baby back on the ground, where Navine sat up and threw her hooves up in the air, falling backwards as she did.

Yellow, who had long moved out of the way after the burp, looked at how Navine's dark blue eyes shone to reflect their glowing manes. "You know," he commented, "Lucy's really lucky to have a foal like this. She's just the sweetest thing I've ever had to do missions for."

"Better than the supply-fetching missions we always have to go on?" Orangeflame smiled, "Or the star-hatching we have to do every millenia or so? Or how we even created the breezies in the first place?"

Yellowflame laughed at her questions. "Yeah~ This is definitely better."

Meanwhile, Redflame had been the one to see if Blueflame was okay. As Blue was on the ground, Red looked down at her and frowned.

"I'm really sorry," he began, "for just panicking and not helping you out. I'm sorry for not even listening to you the entire time we were descending, when you were telling us what we had to do and stuff. I don't see why you're even friends with some-breezie like me..."

Blueflame suddenly coughed and butted in. "I'm stuck with you. Are you kidding?"

Redflame laughed, "Oh REALLY now?" He extended a hoof and helped her rise to all four hooves, and he made sure her wings were working before they regrouped with Orange and Yellow.

"Are we ready to go?" Redflame smiled.

The other three breezies nodded, but not before Blueflame went over to the drowsy baby and whispered something in her ear for half a minute. The baby fell asleep while she whispered, and when the baby fell asleep she kissed her cheek.

"Shall we go?" Blue offered to the other three, flapping her wings. The other breezies began to flap their wings, and they all levitated off the ground. Orangeflame grabbed the empty baby bottle, and they all flew back into the sky, returning to where Flora was watching them.

* * *

><p>(AC) Wow this took forever. Probably because I was really busy with all my college essays. Sorry about that!

But yeah. Breezies, right? I hope you guys are okay with how I'm writing them, because I don't really watch MLP as often as I should. I just like the idea of creating new characters ^-^

So yeah. Hopefully I can post a chapter next week, but if not then expect the next chapter to be done in two more weeks!

Speaking of third chapter, what should I include in it? Post your ideas in a review, and I will most likely get to them in the duration of the week. c:


End file.
